Into The Storm
by Moonwhisker of StormClan
Summary: Great re-make of Warriors. If you really want to know where this is it's a huge island off of Sun-Drown Place. Although I don't include any real Warriors characters, Pinestar is the father of the leaders. I hope you enjoy the story and favorite me.


**Into the Storm**

Chapter 1

"Wake up Moonkit," meowed Hawkkit, "It's our apprentice ceremony and Goldenweed already groomed me."

Moonkit always liked sleeping in. Instead of going back to sleep, Moonkit pounced on Hawkkit, ruining his well-groomed pelt. "Hey!" Hawkkit squeaked defiantly, "I wasn't ready!"

They were still tussling when Goldenweed, their mother, walked in on them. "Boys, separate this instant!" Goldenweed scolded. "We weren't doing anything," argued Hawkkit. "Yeah," Moonkit agreed, "nothing." Goldenweed sighed, "Sometimes I just don't understand you two."

"Come," Goldenweed told them, "I must groom both of you now for Stormstar to apprentice you."

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these new apprentices until they become one of you," Stormstar chanted, "Splashkit, from now on you will be called Splashpaw; Voleflight," looking startled the light brown tabby raised his chin to Stormstar. "Darkstorm taught you well, pass on everything you know to this young apprentice." "Pinekit, from now on you will be called Pinepaw; Rockfur," Rockfur nodded," Rainpelt taught you well, pass on everything you know to this young apprentice." "Hawkkit, from now on you will be called Hawkpaw, Owlwing taught me everything I know, and I intend to do the same thing to you." "Moonkit, from now on you will be called Moonpaw; Darkstorm," Darkstorm looked up to Stormstar, "Breezewhisker taught you well, pass on everything you know to this young apprentice." After that, all the new apprentices were jumping up and down with glee. "I'm an apprentice," shouted Splashpaw, "I'm an apprentice!" "I'm the deputy's apprentice!" yelled Moonpaw, happier than ever. "Oh yeah, I'm our father's and the leader's apprentice!" shouted Hawkpaw. "Cool Hawkpaw," said Pinepaw.

Moonpaw sighed. Hawkpaw had always been competitive in the nursery. _Will Hawkpaw be able to be loyal to Stormclan if all he did is show that he's better than everybody else?_

Just then, Darkstorm, his new mentor, walked up. "Come," said Darkstorm, "It is time for your first look at the borders." "Yes, it is time to show them our territory," agreed Rockfur. "Then let's be off," meowed Pinepaw. "Yeah," approved Moonpaw, "I want to see this 'Great Split' that the elders always talk about, and how they jumped over it when they were apprentices." "I thought the 'Great Split' didn't exist when the elders were apprentices," Joked Splashpaw. Everyone, even the mentors, laughed at this. From that moment, Moonpaw considered Splashpaw in a way that's more than just a friend.

They went through the passage and were off to the eastern side of their island territory. The mentors' pace was way faster than the apprentices'. Arriving at a huge cave, Stormstar spoke, "This is called the Spike Cave. Take in notice the spikes on the top and bottom of the cave. This is the main place to gather moss in greenleaf and newleaf. Be careful though, the passage around the cave is slippery."

Then they took off to the northern side along the border. "This is Sun Beach," Voleflight meowed, "This is where the sun drowns into the sea." "It's also where you come to dry yourself and for the apprentices to train," chipped in Rockfur.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Hawkpaw, pointing with his paw to a giant rock. "That's the sun stone," answered Stormstar, "When it's sunhigh it glitters like a star." "Let's get a move on," said Darkstorm, "We won't have much time left if it's just about sunhigh."

They took off to the eastern side of their island territory, sometimes stopping because the apprentices had to jump over a fallen tree or boulder. When they reached an enclosed beach, Moonpaw asked what it was. "It's called Coral Cove," responded Rockfur, "This was our first camp, but we had to abandon it because sharks and others like otters didn't like us swimming in the warm water." "We also left because there was the Great Wave," Stormstar added. "What's a great wave," asked Pinepaw. "A great wave is a wave that's bigger than you could imagine," Voleflight answered, "We saved all the kits, one which was me, but most of our elders were swept away. Okay, time for the southern side." With that said they were off.

Passing a few boulders and fallen trees were no problem this time. When they reached a pile of rocks on the island territory, Moonpaw didn't know what it was until Pinepaw asked, "What is this called?" Stormstar responded, "This is called the Rockpile, it's where we stand to see the other side of our territory." "You mean we have more territory?" asked Moonpaw. "Yes," meowed Rockfur, "We have more territory." "Then how do we get to the other side?" countered Hawkpaw. "By those boulders sunk in the water," replied Voleflight, pointing with his paw to some tiny stepping stones. "Then let's go!" meowed Splashpaw running for the tiny stones. "NO, wait!" they all cried, but Splashpaw didn't hear them in time and she went toppling into the water. Then, lightning quick, Moonpaw jumped in too to save his love.

Moonpaw was swimming vigorously to find Splashpaw. Moonpaw saw her and grabbed her in his teeth by the scruff of her neck. Together they swam up, combining strength, to reach the top. Splash! They were up just in time to catch their breath. Moonpaw let go of her and they swam back to land. They collapsed on the ground at the feet of the mentors and apprentices. They were all still in shock, so they just stared at them.

Stormstar shook his head and came back to full consciousness. "That was amazing, Moonpaw, and as for you!" Stormstar shouted while glaring at Splashpaw, "You shouldn't have run off like that!" Splashpaw shuffled her feet while Moonpaw came to her defense, "She was just excited. Weren't you excited when you were apprenticed for the first time?" Splashpaw shot him a thankful glance. "That is not the point!" yelled Stormstar. "Were you?" Moonpaw interrupted. Stormstar sighed, "Yes; now let's get a move on, it's almost sundown."

By then, everyone was out of the trance and following Stormstar to the stepping stones. Hawkpaw slowed his pace until he was right next to Moonpaw, "Dude," Hawkpaw meowed, "I thought I might never see my littermate again." "Well, I'm fine," Moonpaw replied, "Do you think she likes me?" Gesturing to Splashpaw, who was slowing down her pace to meet Hawkpaw's and Moonpaw's. "I just want to say thank-you for saving me Moonpaw," Splashpaw purred. "Do you love me," questioned Moonpaw, "because I love you." "Yes," replied Splashpaw, "I do." Hawkpaw was in awe, and he thought he saw their tails twining together. Hawkpaw wasn't jealous of his brother, he was happy for Moonpaw and Splashpaw. At this moment, he was happier for his brother than he's been for a long time.

"This is the land territory that we have. We fought hard for it from Oceanclan and Magmaclan," Darkstorm said when they were on the other side of the stepping stones, "That over there is the Great Sequoia," gesturing to a giant tree ahead of them a long way away. "It's where we gather at the full moon," Rockfur chipped in, "The leaders, go onto the bough of the branches, and the rest of us stay around them on the ground. The leaders talk about mishaps, new warriors, and animals on our territory, twolegs, stealing prey, and other stuff like prophecies."

"Underneath the Great Sequoia is the Crystal Cavern," Darkstorm meowed, "That is where we go to share tongues with StarClan. Deputies also go there to receive their nine lives when a leader dies…"

Everyone's ears pricked and a heartbeat later Moonpaw could smell rabbit. Splashpaw located it before anyone else did and quickly got into a crouch. "Don't rub your belly on the ground," whispered Stormstar, "It'll ruffle the leaves."

She pounced on the rabbit and quickly stuck a bite in its neck. "Well done Splashpaw," Voleflight praised, "but you have to make your paw steps as light as possible." Voleflight demonstrated with his best hunter's crouch.

"I'll take all of you to Sun Beach tomorrow, but you'll have to wake up early," teased Darkstorm. Moonpaw and Pinepaw let out a groan. Both of them like to sleep in.

"Cam joo ow us cystal caven?" asked Splashpaw. The rabbit was muffling her voice. "What?" they all said. Splashpaw dropped the rabbit. "Can you show us Crystal Cavern?" "Not today, Splashpaw; another time," reassured Rockfur.

"Come on, let's head back to camp, it's already sundown," Stormstar declared. Off they went. When they came to the stepping stones, Moonpaw traveled next to Splashpaw to make sure she didn't fall. "I'm not going to fall Moonpaw," Splashpaw protested. "I don't want to hear it," Moonpaw countered, "We have to look after each other now." "Okay, I guess you're right."

Once they were on the other side, Stormstar decided to have sprinting contest to see who the fastest apprentice was. 3… 2… 1… and they were off! Hawkpaw was in the lead. Oh no, what's this? It's Moonpaw coming around the backside. Look at him go! In last place is Pinep… look at him go! He's passed his sister; he's passed Hawkpaw, and finally passed Moonpaw, bursting out into the clearing in front of their camp. Pinepaw wins!

They were all panting when everyone came to a stop.

"Pinepaw, _pant pant_, good job!" Moonpaw gasped. "Yeah," Hawkpaw and Splashpaw agreed, "Good job!"

"So, Pinepaw won, huh." The apprentices nodded. "Then Pinepaw, you get to go to the gathering tomorrow night." The apprentices gasped, only Pinepaw is going to the gathering!

"You better tell us what it's like," Hawkpaw confronted. "I will… maybe," Pinepaw chuckled. "Let's go," Splashpaw whined, "I want to eat my rabbit because it better be worth it for me losing the race."

When they walked back in, Splashpaw hurried to the apprentices' den. Moonpaw raced to the fresh-kill pile then turned to meet her. They ate and talked about stuff, but Hawkpaw and Pinepaw were too slow and they only got a skinny squirrel and a robin. "So, how did it go?" asked Bluepaw, the medicine cat's apprentice. "It was good and bad," Hawkpaw answered. "But we'll tell you later," finished Pinepaw, "We want to get a good night's sleep in our new den." "Well you can thank me for your new moss; it was getting lonely in there," Bluepaw meowed. "Thanks," they said sarcastically and left to join the other apprentices.

Chapter 2

"Wake up Moonpaw," whispered Splashpaw, "You too Pinepaw."

"What," Moonpaw said hazily, "Is it time for our training already?" "Yes it is." "Ah, mouse dung," Pinepaw meowed, "I was really looking forward to sleeping in."

"Come on, you lazy porcupines, It's past dawn and Darkstorm is ready to leave," Hawkpaw scolded when he came into the den.

"Okay, okay, don't rip your fur out," Moonpaw hissed, "We'll be fast."

_Splashpaw and Moonpaw will make great mates_, Hawkpaw thought.

"Well done, both of you," Darkstorm commended. It was ten minutes before Hawkpaw and Moonpaw were separated from their fake battle at Sun Beach. Hawkpaw used a move he taught himself where he jumps on top of Moonpaw, and then rolls off to under his belly to kick him vigorously. Moonpaw did the same thing, but instead of rolling off he started swatting him in the eyes and that was when they were pulled off of each other.

"Let's go on a patrol," Darkstorm yowled, "It's only sunhigh and all of you are making good progress."

"Cool," they all cried. "Come on, I want to go on our first patrol together," Splashpaw caterwauled while she was racing down the beach. "Well, okay, wait for us," Pinepaw yowled back at his littermate. When she heard that she stopped immediately. "Sorry," Splashpaw mumbled, "I got a little carried away." Moonpaw's whisker's twitched with amusement. "You're fine," Moonpaw purred, "Everyone does that now and then."

"Like you said, Splashpaw, let's get a move on," Darkstorm meowed.

They went around the corner to Spike Cave and then up to cross the stepping stones. By then it was sundown and they all caught prey so they were full fed. They crossed them no problem and went to see the Great Sequoia.

"Now can we visit Crystal Cavern?" Splashpaw asked. "Yes," Darkstorm replied, "we can." The apprentices were filled with glee at the sound of this.

"What's that smell?" Pinepaw questioned. A heartbeat later, the others sniffed it too. "That's Magmaclan," Darkstorm replied, "they often smell like smoke and ash. They are awfully close though. The border is ten foxlengths away." "Then why would we smell them here?" Pinepaw asked.

Another heartbeat passed then four cats jumped out on them, claws unsheathed. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a strange red-orange cat requested. "You're on StormClan territory, Lavabreeze!" Darkstorm hissed. "Not for long, MagmaClan is going to capture this part of your territory." "That's outrageous; you'll never get our territory!" "Oh really, I guess you'll have to fight us with your puny excuses of apprentices." "You want to fight," Darkstorm said while looking at the apprentices. They were itching for their first fight. "We'll fight!"

Darkstorm was matched up with Lavabreeze. Moonpaw and Splashpaw took on Heatstone, a Magmaclan senior warrior. Hawkpaw and Pinepaw were matched up with the other apprentices from the patrol.

While Moonpaw jumped and covered Heatstone's eyes, Splashpaw was giving him a ferocious bite in the hind legs. After that, he fled into some nearby bushes. "Yeah, good job Splashpaw!" Moonpaw admired. "Come on, we got to help the others," Splashpaw replied. While Splashpaw went to help Pinepaw and Hawkpaw to fight off the last apprentice, Moonpaw went to help Darkstorm, but he couldn't find him. Once the last apprentice was driven off, the apprentices were all happy. All except for Moonpaw. "What's wrong Moonpaw?" Splashpaw questioned, "We just won our first battle!"

"Where's Darkstorm?" Moonpaw asked tentatively. A panic struck through the others. "He's gone," Hawkpaw replied. "He's gone," Moonpaw repeated.

Chapter 3

"No, he just can't be gone," Pinepaw protested. "They took him because their looking for a fight!" Moonpaw exclaimed. "If he wants to fight, StormClan will fight," Hawkpaw said triumphantly. "What if we ambush them during the night," Moonpaw asked, "they would never see it coming! Then we just grab Darkstorm and get out of there."

"I think it would work brilliantly," Splashpaw admired, "but we must tell Stormstar immediately if we want any chance of Darkstorm surviving MagmaClan." "I agree, let's go," Pinepaw said defiantly, "we must take a patrol out immediately."

"Stormstar, Stormstar!" the apprentices panted. "What is it?" Stormstar questioned. He was eating fresh-kill with Goldenweed, her tummy swollen with kits she's supposed to have. "Darkstorm… Magmaclan… captured… got… to… find…" Moonpaw huffed, falling down after his sprint.

Stormstar's eyes widened. "Voleflight, Rockfur, Moonpaw, Dawnwhisker, Hawkpaw and I will go get Darkstorm." "Wait; wait," Goldenweed protested, "is that enough to take on Magmaclan?" Stormstar looked around and noticed how few of them were to fight and how few there are to defend the camp. Stormstar sighed. "Darkstorm will have to wait, MagmaClan just got more warriors and we'll be no match for them. I hope he can hang on just a little bit longer."

"We'll have new warriors and new apprentices soon Stormstar," Owlwing reassured. "But will Darkstorm be able to hold on that long?" Stormstar asked. "I know Darkstorm, he's fierce, loyal, and can get through this," Goldenweed comforted, "I promise." Moonpaw saw understanding in Stormstar's eyes. "For now, Rockfur will be organizing patrols until Darkstorm gets back. I'll take a patrol to see if Magmaclan will ambush us or if Darkstorm broke free. Voleflight, Dawnwhisker, Splashpaw, you're with me." "I'll see you later," Splashpaw whispered in Moonpaw's ear while she was walking to Voleflight and Stormstar. Dawnwhisker said goodbye to Redoak and joined the group. Once they left Bluepaw, Pinepaw, Moonpaw and Hawkpaw went to the fresh-kill pile to grab some mice and squirrels. They settled themselves with the elders, hoping

Breezewhisker would tell one of her stories.

"Are you apprentices looking for a story?" Breezewhisker asked amusedly. "Yes please," Bluepaw answered.

"Well, how about one about Stormstar?"

"That sounds exciting," Pinepaw meowed.

"Okay; Darkstorm and Stormstar have known each other since they were kits, and they became best friends when they met. Storm_kit _was ambitious yet loyal, while Dark_kit _was fierce yet caring. They got along perfectly; that's why Stormstar's taking this so roughly." The apprentices were chewing yet listening ever so carefully to the story, "one day, Darkkit went missing and Stormkit was so angry, he burst out of camp, looking for his den mate. Stormclan searched for days to find the two missing kits, but couldn't find them. When Stormclan was finally willing to give up, Stormkit and Darkkit are walking back with triumphant faces and the biggest mice you could imagine. They were about the size of Goldenweed's and Flowerblossom's bellies each."

"Wow," the apprentices marveled.

"It's getting late, you should go sleep," Breezewhisker told them.

"But, but."

"Tell just a little more, c'mon."

"Yeah, she's right."

"Please."

The protests were endless. "No, no; go to your den." "Come on, Pinepaw, the story is over," Hawkpaw meowed while trying to drag Pinepaw back. "No…!"

Moonpaw went to help. "No, come on, just one more," Pinepaw moaned while digging his claws into the ground. The elders were clearly amused.

That night, Splashpaw came back to see Moonpaw waiting for her in the apprentices' den. "You should be asleep," Splashpaw gasped, "it's almost moonhigh." "Shouldn't you be asleep too?" Moonpaw asked. "Yes," Splashpaw answered while flopping down in her moss bedding. Splashpaw got up in surprise. "Did you get me fresh bedding?" "Yup, I did." "Thank you Moonpaw. Good night." "Good night to you too, Splashpaw."

Later that night, Moonpaw had a dream. It was about a red-brown tom with green eyes visiting him.

"Who are you?" Moonpaw asked. The tom said nothing. "Where are we?" Moonpaw questioned. Still, the tom said nothing. Moonpaw began to feel scared. The ground underfoot was crunchy, not the typical soft soil he's used to. And the air was dry, not the usual moisture in the air he was used to as well. "Please, talk to me, are you from StarClan?" Moonpaw knew a little about StarClan from the stories Goldenweed and Dawnwhisker used to tell him and the others about how good clan cats get to go to StarClan and bad cats go to the forest of no voice. 'So be good!' they would say.

The tom answered this time. "Only young ones will see the fire, but even the greatest fires can be conquered with water." Then, the fox-colored cat began to dissolve into mist and float away. "Wait, what does that mean?" But he already vanished.

Moonpaw woke with a startle. Dawn had just arrived yet Moonpaw was out in the open already.

_Who was that? Was that supposed to be helpful information? What's that supposed to mean?_

Chapter 4

Stormstar held his tail high to signal to stop. Pinepaw was the only apprentice going to the Gathering. With a flick of his tail, they went down to the Great Sequoia to meet OceanClan and EarthClan.

MagmaClan was late. It was probably because they didn't want to get accused of stealing Darkstorm.

_Maybe they're having delays because they're keeping Darkstorm away._

Pinepaw just couldn't understand how MagmaClan could think they could just get away with taking Darkstorm.

_Stupid flea-pelts._

"How come MagmaClan is so late?" asked a black she-cat apprentice. She smelled of OceanClan.

"That is between StormClan and MagmaClan," Pinepaw replied, "plus they're stupid flea-pelts." She tipped her head to one side, but didn't question him. They turned to the humungous tree when they heard a yowl. Magmaclan had arrived.

"Magmastar, where is Darkstorm!" Stormstar demanded.

"I… I don't… really know," Magmastar said shockingly, "shouldn't you know? He _is_ your deputy."

"Don't play dumb with _me_, Magmastar! You and I both know your warriors captured Darkstorm. Give him to me, NOW!"

"I told you, he's your deputy, and you should have been watching him."

"If I have any say in this," Earthstar began, "I know Stormstar does not lie, and I know Darkstorm is one of the most loyal cats in the Clans. If Stormstar says Magmastar took Darkstorm, I believe him."

Stormstar shot a grateful glance at Earthstar.

"This is outrageous," interrupted Oceanstar, "why would Magmastar take Darkstorm in the first place? Wouldn't she have a good reason for capturing him anyway?"

"I always thought you and Magmastar were close, Oceanstar," Stormstar growled, "but I never thought you'd choose _her _over Earthstar and me!"

"It's none of your business who I choose to be the closer sibling to," Oceanstar meowed smugly.

"Enough! My warriors and I will fight with StormClan to the death if we have to, but we will not give up Darkstorm!" Earthstar caterwauled, "This Gathering is at an end, and may StarClan light our paths, Stormclan's and mine, anyway."

With that they left the Great Sequoia and went back to their territories. When Stormstar got back down from the bough of a higher branch, he said he made arrangements with Earthstar to get back Darkstorm.

"We will leave at moonhigh in a quarter moon to get Darkstorm back," he whispered, "hopefully OceanClan won't come to help."

"So what happened at the Gathering?" Hawkpaw questioned once we got back.

"It was like this whole siding thing. Magmastar denied taking Darkstorm. Earthstar agreed with Stormstar that Magmastar's warriors took Darkstorm. Then Oceanstar said that would be ridiculous. Stormstar arranged to meet EarthClan at MagmaClan's home in the next quarter moon."

They settled down in their nests, trying not to disturb Moonpaw and Splashpaw.

"Have you noticed how close Moonpaw and Splashpaw are getting?" Pinepaw asked. "Yeah, remember? Moonpaw saved Splashpaw's life! So I guess that's when Splashpaw started liking Moonpaw," Hawkpaw responded, "Good night."

"Good night."

Chapter 5

"Mouse dung!" Moonpaw meowed angrily, "almost caught that robin!"

"It doesn't matter, Moonpaw, we've got enough fresh kill between all of us to feed two clans," Splashpaw reassured.

The apprentices were sent out to gather fresh-kill by Sun Beach. Hawkpaw found a robin's nest with five baby hatchlings barely a week old, easy fresh-kill. Then Pinepaw and Splashpaw found a mouse nest, eight easy kills, and finally, Moonpaw brought back three mice and a small crab.

They got back with their prey, having to make two trips each. Stormstar had given the rest of the day off for making their clanmates so plump and gleeful.

Hawkpaw asked Moonpaw how he caught that crab when they got back to the apprentices' den. "It was easy," Moonpaw had replied, "they're so clumsy, you just get behind them and bite their legs. Then you have an easy kill after all the legs are broken."

Then Bluepaw came over. "Wow, you guys made a lot of prey fresh-kill for StormClan today," Bluepaw stated, "it's good because that won't be the case when leaf-bare comes. We need all the food now than ever to survive."

"What do you mean?" Moonpaw asked

"Have you had a message form StarClan?" Hawkpaw questioned.

"Yes I have, and I need your help to figure it out." Hawkpaw and Moonpaw looked puzzled.

"Our help?" they said. "That's what I said!" Bluepaw yelled.

Voleflight glared at them.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I saw a fox colored cat and he said 'Only young ones will see the fire, but even the greatest fires can be conquered with water.' Can you help?" Moonpaw started to remember his strange encounter with the same cat before.

"I had that dream!" Hawkpaw exclaimed.

"I had it too!" Moonpaw blurted out.

"If you two had it, and I had it, then that means it could have happened to anyone! We should ask the other apprentices if they had it too!"

"But they're on a hunting patrol."

"Then we will have to wait; but then we ask, okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Sounds good."

"Hey Splashpaw?" Moonpaw whispered. "What?" she replied.

"Did you ever have a strange dream?"

"Yeah, actually, I did. Why?"

"Was it about a fox-colored cat?"

"Yeah!"

"All the other apprentices had it too, but no one else has!"

"Weird."

"I know right; did you know what they meant by 'Water can distinguish even the greatest fires?'"

"Know I don't." Moonpaw sighed. He wanted to know what it meant so badly.

"We should go to sleep."

"Good night then."

"Good night."

When Moonpaw awoke, everyone was still sleeping and no light came through the front entrance. Moonpaw walked out and noticed only Laketree was up, guarding the camp. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the quarter moon would only be two days from now. He sat down still staring for a while until he thought he noticed a tiny sliver of light charge past the ocean of stars. He blinked and noticed he was correct. A shooting star just went past. Moonpaw couldn't help, but feeling that it was an omen for him specifically. _I wonder if that meant something_, he thought, _maybe it was a sign about the fox-colored cat. But what could it mean!_

"Moonpaw?"

Moonpaw turned around to see Splashpaw rubbing her eyes with her paw.

"Splashpaw! What are you doing up?"

"I woke up and found your nest empty."

They twined tails and sat down again.

"Look at the stars, do you see anything unusual?" Moonpaw asked.

"No. Wait a second; I just saw a shooting star go by!"

"So you saw it too right?"

"Well duh! I just told you that… stupid furball."

She flicked his ear with her tail.

"So, I just can't help but feeling that it was meant for us apprentices."

"I feel the same way, Moonpaw!"

They sat there until dawn and they had to do their normal duties by then, even though they were on the same border patrol. They brought back fresh-kill for StormClan when they saw the whole place was a mess.

"AAAHHH," came a yelp from the nursery that Moonpaw knew distinctively who the voice was since he was born.

"Mother!" Moonpaw squeezed through the nursery entrance past Bluepaw, but she blocked his way in.

"She's okay; she just finished having kits, your kin, a tom named Peanutkit and a she-cat named Honeykit," Bluepaw told him. Moonpaw's sigh was out of relief. "But Flowerblossom had kits at the exact same time that it seemed almost prophesized. She also had a she-cat and three toms, named Thornkit, Firekit, Sandkit, and Cloudkit. Sandkit was the she-cat."

"When can I see them?" Moonpaw asked.

"Later, when they are strong enough to open their eyes. Like sundown tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

He turned around and noticed the place wasn't as busy as it used to be.

"Come get some rest, Moonpaw," Hawkpaw called from across the clearing.

"Coming," he yelled back. Moonpaw raced back towards his den to find the apprentices talking.

"Aren't you excited Moonpaw? You have new kin in the clan!" Splashpaw exclaimed.

"I know!" Moonpaw meowed, "I feel all protective now for my little kin."

"Maybe they'll fight beside us when they're bigger!" Hawkpaw excitedly shouted. Moonpaw could imagine that. Him as a warrior fighting beside Splashpaw and Honeykit, them having their warrior names by then. Driving back MagmaClan till they turned tail and fled. And that led him into a dream of excitement and horror.


End file.
